Love, Hurt, and the Omnipotent Onion
by Nonmatter
Summary: When Soul goes through a earth-shattering heartbreak, he meets a girl with blond pig-tails. Will he be able to move on and find new love, or be stuck in the past? Oh, and just what in the HELL is an omnipotent onion? Find out inside! Modern AU. Warning Character death. Rated T for language and suggested adult content. DISCLAIMER: I don't own Soul Eater, or any of its characters.
1. Chapter 1 - Meet the Hero

**A/N:** The first chapter to my first fanfic! What a day.

Hope you enjoy it!

Nonmatter.

Cover by Yugin82

* * *

><p>"Mario Puzo, the great man who gave us "the Godfather", talked a lot about law. He truly understood the field. How do I know? He once said 'A lawyer with his briefcase can steal more than a hundred men with guns.'" That was about the time Soul "Eater" Evans stopped listening to the professor of one of his many uninteresting law classes. Liz always joked that him being a lawyer was like trying to get a man who was a mortician all his life to become a call center worker. Going from dealing with good people who are dead, to idiots who are alive. Unbelievable. He guessed that she did talk a lot about death. I guess it makes sense, with what... happened. How long had she known?<p>

From the...beginning?

Then, as if to shatter his thoughts, SHE walked in. The girl with the blond pigtails. The first girl since Liz to catch his eye. Seeing as it was halfway through the semester, it was weird he had never noticed her, even if he didn't come to class all that often. She was not that easy to miss. With her long blond pigtails, trench coat, and never-ending legs, she was hot in a "I don't give enough shits to care what you think." kind of way. Her boobs were kinda small though. She was petty much...flat-chested. The most interesting part? (Other than the tiny tits!) She actually took out her books and started to work. WORK. Sure, I came to class sometimes and "listened", but actually working? Well, let's just say, "Ain't nobody got time for dat!"

He didn't know what it was, but suddenly he had the urge to get up and talk to her. He had to. So he did. Between the spiked white hair, shark teeth, and lazy, crimson eyes, he really didn't have the appearances of one who thought things through before doing them. But here's the thing. When you get up, strut your cool guy walk, and sit down next to a beautiful lady, she's not supposed to ignore you. She's supposed to acknowledge you at the least. But looking up, making EYE CONTACT then just straight up looking back at your work, and acting like the eye thing never happened? THAT WAS HERESY. Then again, nothing about this girl was normal, so what did he expect? He remembered Liz, how he met her in the same way. He had approached her, she had ignored him and...in that moment, he realised what he was doing. Old habits, even after being engaged, truly die hard. No. He would not live that life again. Not after her. Not after Liz. He had promised her he wouldn't go back to doing THAT. Having one night stands, being a playboy. No. He wouldn't do that again. Relationships mattered now. They held weight. They had to. Because then what was the point? If they held no profound weight, he wouldn't hurt like this. No.

He had to get out. Leave now. So, as the girl watched, slightly dumbfounded, a sad expression dawned on his face. He got up so suddenly, got his things and haphazardly raced out of the room. He was out in the hallway now, head spinning, trying not to cry. Liz. Oh, Liz. Why was it so hard? Why him? He wished he didn't feel the need to get to know that pig-tailed girl. It was so confusing. Not to mention Liz. Liz was... too recent. He didn't need a rebound girl. So, wiping away the almost tears, he called up the only people who kinda understood what it felt like to be dumped by circumstance.


	2. Chapter 2 - The Bar

As Soul sat at the table, waiting for his friends to arrive, he sipped his drink. Straight vodka. It burned his throat, but he kept drinking. Maybe it would all go away. But the cruel earth kept spinning, and time still moved forward. So, his friends arrived. They sat around and talked, just like old times. Nobody really wanted to address the elephant in the room. There was one important person missing from the tight group of since high school friends.  
>Elizabeth Thompson. His former fiance. Or, as he should say, his LATE fiance. Yes, you heard right. LATE. Liz was dead. Dead as a sack of bodies. Dead as... No. The thoughts were a downward spiral. So, instead, he just kept drinking.<p>

And drinking. And...drinking.

Soul sputtered awake, head pounding. Bad hangover. Jeez. Then he remembered the previous night. SO MANY DRINKS. Tsubaki, Black*Star, Kid, Patti and him had sat at the bar. They had ended up talking about it. Her death. So, Soul drank even more. Straight vodkas. Got him drunk real fast. Good thing too. He could barely remember it. So he couldn't relive that conversation. But he remembered the start. They had all talked about how it had affected them, Liz dying. Huntington's Disease was what it was called. A severe neurodegenerative disease. First, it changed the way you thought. Changed your personality a bit, made you dumber. Then, rigidness of the body and... seizures. But first it had to take away Liz's beautiful mind. Suddenly, she didn't understand her own art anymore. She didn't have a filter. Sometimes, she would forget certain things. Like where she was born, where she put her house keys, she even forgot how to hold a brush... She started losing her mind, in a way, with her mood swings, the aggression, the sudden thoughts of suicide. Before it killed her, it had to everything that she was from us. It had to start as we were planning our wedding. Why me? Why us?

But, you must realise, it wasn't just him whose life had been shattered by Liz's death. Kid, and his girlfriend, Patti, were... reclusive now. They never really went out since the funeral. Last night was a rare occasion. Patti was Liz's little sister, so it wasn't hard to tell why her death had hit hard. Kid's case? Well, Kid and his rich father had been the ones who had put Liz and Patti's lives back together. A long time ago, the Thompson Sisters were a force to be reckoned with on the streets, but it was an empty life,and it was very hard on the two. Somehow, Kid had gotten them to straighten their lives out and Kid was very important to them. They were always together, and even lived in the same giant house. WERE is the key word there. They were. Just like the close group of friends. They WERE close. The the funeral, and they didn't hang out as often. They were all still mourning, heavily.

Right now though, things were peaceful in the quiet house. And it was the times of quiet that he remembered his best moments with her. Like a greatest hits track of his memories of her. Of Liz.


	3. Chapter 3 - Memories Part 1

As Soul sat there, he remembered the day they had met.

Back when Soul was a playboy, he used to go to bars and use all sots of tricks to pick up chicks. Looking back, he couldn't believe some of the things he'd pulled off. So, when he saw Liz, back then a head-turning beautiful blonde, sitting at the bar, he knew he had to take his chances. But when he walked up to her, she ignored him. So he sat there. He should have moved on, if he wanted to score, but he decided to stay there, waiting. He was glad he did in hindsight. Finally, she acknowledged him, but only by calling him out.

"Stop right there. Don't even try. You're like the fourth idiot that's come up to me, and believe me, I ain't going home with anybody tonight. I thought not acknowledging you would make you leave, but, of course, this time I had to be wrong." She told him, with a slight smirk. She knew she had thrown him off his game. But he wasn't about to give up now. There was something about this girl. Maybe it was the way she smirked, with the same cocky attitude he did, or maybe it was fate, but he knew that he sure as hell was attracted to this girl very strongly. So, he decided to try something new. Honesty.

"Well, to be honest. My intent as I came up to you was to have you in bed by tonight and to leave you by the morning. By now, if I had been been shot down by any other girl in this bar, I would be leaving, but there's something about you, pretty lady. Soul's the name, playing's the game." He couldn't believe the words as they cam out of his mouth, and apparently, neither could she. Looking back, he could see staples of who Liz was. Namely, how she never gave up. Well, neither did he.

"Well Soul, my name's Liz. And if you were any other guy, I wold tell you to screw off, not tell you my name, but in appreciation of your honesty, I'll let you stay in my presence, but only that. Unless," She added with a smirk, "You want to take me on a date. Which means, you can abandon that perfectly good looking stupider blond over there." She pointed over to another girl, who he now knew to be her vicious, and deceiving sister Patti. "And you won't score tonight. You won't even score tomorrow, SATURDAY, because you'll be on a date with me."

For some reason, Soul decided he would take the offer, just out of spite. That was his excuse, anyway. In reality, he had been thinking about asking her out anyway, when she had offered first, giving him a scapegoat.

"You got it, sunshine. How does seven o'clock sharp tomorrow sound? I'm gonna need your address if I'm gonna pick you up." He found that he enjoyed watching her jaw hit the floor more than he thought. But, he knew and she knew she would NOT give up that easily.

"Okay, handsome. Here you go!" She said in a heavily sarcastic, joyful voice. He hoped that the phone number and address were real. He liked this girl, for some unknown reason. So as she handed him the paper, he took it as his cue to leave.

"See ya later. Oh, and don't worry. You've only seen the first layer of me." He smirked as he picked up his drink, and had a private laugh as he looked back. She looked confused, but that was the point. She wouldn't get what he meant for a long time.


	4. Chapter 4 - Memories Part 2

He remembered their first date.

As Soul pulled up to the address, he whistled. It was a solitary house, atop a hill, and it was HUGE. Like, H-U-G-E. Not to mention, but it seemed to be perfectly symmetrical, if that made any sense. Not sure if he had got the correct address, he decide to text her.

"_So. I just pulled up in front of a GIANT house. I presume that I got the wrong address?_"

Then, ten minutes later, "_Maybe even the wrong number. You better not have blown me off!_" And, just as he sent it, she walked out of the house, and climbed down the large stairs. It sounds weird, but in just a pair of jeans and low-cut t-shirt, with her leather jacket, Liz still managed to look just stunning.

"So. Correct house. Care to tell me why you live on the richest side of Death City, in THE BIGGEST house, and didn't mention it to me? Like, COME ON. If I knew you were a rich girl, I wouldn't have even bothered. The only reason I'm still here is that I really like the challenge, though eventually I get what I want. But you're not supposed to know that." As Soul finished his rant, Liz just stood there, staring at Soul, who sat on his bike, calmly watching her.

"Okay, smart ass. You're one of those." She scoffed, smirking. "I'd rather not be stuck with you, but since you actually came here, and even somehow manipulated me into coming on a date with you, I guess I'll sit through this, I'm going to preemptively guess is going to be horrible, date. Nice bike by the way. Totally too cool for a loser like you! Oh, and no. You can not know."

"Don't diss me, rich girl. I am the embodiment of cool. The epitome of epic. I put the legend in legendary. But I shouldn't brag. That is uncool. But believe me, rich girl, this date will be far from boring. By the way, you might want to hold on." He put on his helmet as she did, and pushed away from the curb. He sped up as fast as possible, forcing Liz to grab his waist.

"You sneaky bastard!"

"Just doing my job babe. Just doing my job."

To any innocent onlookers, it would seem that the two could not be worse or each other, but the two of them knew that that was just the way they acted, and they liked the way they talked. All honesty. No holding back. It was fresh, and both of them were thoroughly enjoying it. It does take a great deal of friction to light a fire, after all.

Soul reveled in the surprised look Liz had on her face when she realised where that were.

"An opera theater? Psh. You are NOT high class. There is no way you know anything about Opera. Even I don't know much!"

"Well, rich girl, you're about to be very surprised. Remember, only one layer... only ONE. Not very significant if you ask me!" Soul smirked. Again confusion. He loved it, while it lasted.

"Whatever, pretty boy." But Soul was no longer listening, as he was too busy strutting his cool guy walk to care. She had to run to catch up with him. As she did, he did something that contradicted everything about his playboy attitude. He straightened his slouch, and suddenly the air about him changed to one much more... high class. Regal even. Graceful. With such ease he changed who he was. Became a different person, like he'd been doing it this whole life. Liz truly didn't know how true her thoughts were. The night was full of surprises, and this was but one of them. As they approached the door, Soul took his hands out of his pockets and held an arm out for Liz, and she took it. o only dd they walk into the theater, but little did the past Soul realise, he was walking into the best months of his life.

Soul didn't daydream about women often. But this one captured his attention, and wouldn't go away. The previous night had been amazing. After the opera, which she actually liked, and stayed awake the entire time, for that matter, he dropped her back off at her house.

"This was fun. I'd like to do it again sometime. Same bad ass time, same bad ass channel?"

"Why not, you ass hat? Why not? Let's doing it again."

And with that, he sped ff on his bike, waving goodbye. He had had butterflies in his stomach, and he had loved every nervous second of it.

So, here he was, sitting in his apartment, dreaming that maybe one day, she would reach the final level. But maybe not. She could be the One without having to see all the layers of the Onion.


	5. Chapter 5 - Memories Part 3

**A/N:** This chapter's a bit shorter. Writing is harder than I thought!

Hope you enjoy it!

Nonmatter.

* * *

><p>He remembered the moment he knew he was in love with her.<p>

It was a Sunday like any other. Hot Nevada sun streamed into Soul's window. His apartment wasn't large, but it wasn't particularly small either. He was currently lying in bed next to Liz. It was weird, but it somehow felt right. Soul "Eater" Evans, the ultimate playboy, had woken up next to the same girl on more than one occasion. He didn't go back for seconds, as it was literally his most important rule. But Liz had shattered all of them. He guessed it was because she was worth it. Liz was different. Liz fit into his life perfectly, and he could do tings his way, while she did hers. But boy, when they did things together, it was ALWAYS fun. So, he had come back. Again, and again, and again, and again, and again. So Soul really liked this girl. She was the light of his life right now. With everything going for him, Soul got out of bed and made some breakfast, washed the dishes, and took a shower, all before Liz got up. He was sitting in the kitchen when she walked in groggily.

"Good morning, ass hat. My god. My head. Some party last night, huh?" Soul didn't reply, just kept on eating his pancakes, pointing to a bottle of gatorade and some aspirin next to Liz's own plate of pancakes. As they finished their pancakes, Soul realised something, put down his fork, and looked Liz straight in the eyes.

"Wait just one second. Why is it that I'm the one doing all the uncool things?! Shouldn't you be the one who makes breakfast and washes he dishes?!"

"Well," Liz said, looking back at him with the same intensity, "I don't know how to cook."

"Yeah well how bout you just starve then. Kid will probably take you back. You can live at his place again!"

"And have to deal with the smoochy new couple?! No way! The symmetry OCD shit was bad enough, but having to deal with Kid and Patti making out all the time was why I moved in here! Kid even makes sure they KISS symmetrically!"

" ... I'm a man!" Soul pouted.

"No man I know pouts like that. Except for you! That's why I love you so much." There was a pause. Had she just said that? It had obviously been a slip, but by the embarrassed look on he face, it seemed like she meant it. Soul considered it for a second. Did he love her? Of course he did. Why else would he do all this for one girl? Why else would he give up being a playboy? He had everything most men wanted. So, in that moment, Soul said something that he had known to be true, even all those months ago, in that bar. He said something that would change his life forever.

"I love you too, Liz. I love you too."


	6. Chapter 6 - Memories Part 4

**A/N:** Sorry it took so long to update. Took me a while to find the inspiration for this one. I wanted it to be perfect, as this chapter and the next are the most important to Soul's back story. Also, as you can tell, the characters are a bit OOC. This is because of the way I imagine the characters. Also, the story is really cheesy. That's just cuz I like cheesy. Don't like it, don't read! ;P The next chapter is the last one of the "Memories" series.

Other than that, I would like to thank you guys for reading my story in the first place. It feels good to see all the support for my story!

Thank you all,

Nonmatter.

* * *

><p>He remembered the day he had proposed to her.<p>

Soul was a chill guy. He was almost always calm, and always had a lazy look in his eye. Tonight was an exception. Sure, on the surface, he looked perfectly fine. On the surface, as he waited outside their bedroom door, with her getting ready inside, he looked like he was casually waiting for Liz, before they had a normal date. But, in his head, Soul was... beyond nervous. Liz and him had been dating for 2 years now, and today was their 3rd year anniversary. Soul knew he was deep in love for this girl, even after 3 long years. So, tonight, he was going to propose. He had the ring in a small box in his pocket. He and Kid, with the help of Patti, had picked it out. It was a small ring, paid for by his father, even though he disapproved. His father. Soul hadn't had a very good childhood, but he decided not to think about his father in the middle of remembering Liz. He didn't want to tarnish the memory.

So, for one of the only times in his life, Soul was being uncool. VERY uncool.

"I'm ready!" He jumped at the sound of her voice.

"JEEZ! Don't scare me like that!" Soul was acting weird, and Liz knew it. And, like always, when she saw a weakness she exploited it.

"So. Soul. I've never seen you so nervous. What is it about today that's got you so anxious?" She clenched her teeth, pretended to be happy, though the evil intent showed in her voice, "Is it because you forgot to buy me a present? You remember what happened the last time that happened, don't you?" Oh yes. He remembered. The hospital nurses knew his name because of how long he had been there.

"No. I got you a present." Soul laughed internally. What a present it was! " Let's just go. Hop on, Elizabeth!" He used her full name, which he knew she hated, just out of spite.

"Okay, handsome. Let's go."

Soul had gotten them a reservation at a really fancy restaurant, in fact the FANCIEST restaurant. The Chateau de Mort was a big restaurant atop a hill, looking out over the expansive desert. Just one seat cost hundreds of dollars. Again, Soul had somehow convinced his father to pay for this too. When they pulled up, Liz was surprised.

"Here? How in the hell did you get a reservation here? This is literally the most exclusive restaurant in the city! How did you even afford this? You're a small time music producer!" Oh that's right. He forgot sometimes. She knew nothing about who he was before that fateful day at the bar. She had not seen the deepest layers of the Onion. Oh well. If she hadn't by now, she never would. No big deal.

"I decided, since we have been together for 3 long years, we should go somewhere extra special. Don't worry about how i got the reservation. Come on!" He parked his motorcycle, with its tacky "Soul" symbol on the side, and guided her inside. In a place like this, his demeanor changed yet again.

The dinner was... indescribable. Liz swore to Soul that the cake she got for desert was literally made of heaven. And angel shit. Her similes were weird like that sometimes. So, as the bill for their food arrived, Soul stopped Liz from looking, assuming it was going to be so huge, her eyes would bug out. Before she could protest, Soul started talking.

"Look. Liz. We've been together a long time. Exactly 3 years, and I've been in love with you the entire time. You went from bombshell sitting at the bar to the love of my life in a matter of months, and have stayed that way ever since. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Liz." He got down on one knee in front of her, and pulled out the little box that contained his future. As her hand flew to her mouth, and tears of joy formed in her eyes, he asked her. "Elizabeth Thompson. Will you marry me?"

" Yes. Yes. YES!" Her hands flew around his neck as he got up and slipped the ring on the finger. Tears of joy ran down her face, and Soul had the biggest smile on his. She had said yes. It was the happiest day of Soul's life. But, as he now knew, that day was the last truly happy moment he was going to have with his Liz. Like a mountain, once at the peak, you can only go down.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I hope you liked the ending to that chapter. I'm thinking of making it my sign off kind of thing.

Like a mountain, once at the peak, you can only go down.

-Nonmatter.


	7. Chapter 7 - Memories Part 5

**A/N:** Hey guys!

Guess who's back. Back again. Non is back. Back my friends. Guess who's back. Guess who's back. Guess who's ba-a-a-a-ack.

Heh. Well, either way, I know I promised within the week, and I'm sorry. I have issues with responsibility. GODDAMN VIDEO GAMES!

Either way, here you are! The final part of the Memories line, and the most important. (Also, it's the longest chapter yet! YAY!)

* * *

><p>Finally, he remembered the days before his beautiful, wonderful Liz had died.<p>

Soul was finally done. With everything. The world had finally decided that he had had enough fun, and it was time he went back to reality. It did so, of course, by once again taking away the one thing that mattered to him most.

His beautiful, wonderful Liz. It was over. She was... gone.

* * *

><p>Soul had first noticed that she was acting weirder than usual when she asked him where they had met, while they were in the actual bar they had met in. He had thought she was joking. If only. He had told her that.<p>

She replied, "No, I'm serious Soul. Where did we meet?" She had a serious look on her face. That's when he knew she wasn't joking. What was up with her? He had no idea. He told her, and they let it go. It kind of bothered him though. But, with the wedding weeks away, they had other things to worry about.

* * *

><p>"Soul?" The wedding was only days away, so Soul, and especially Liz, were really anxious.<p>

"Yes Liz?" Soul replied.

"Where did we meet? I don't know what's going on, but I've forgotten so many things lately."

Hadn't he told her the answer to her question just last night? Whatever, she was probably just messing with him, though deep down he knew she wasn't. He shrugged it off, and told her the answer. Again, he had other things to worry about.

"Liz, we met at ChupaCabra's."

"Oh, OK. Hey Soul, one more thing. Does my arm do this all the time? I'm not sure of anything anymore."

"What do you mean?" He turned and looked at Liz's arm. It was all stiff, and she couldn't bend it.

"So, is it?" Suddenly, her arm relaxed, and the expression on her face changed to one of relief.

"No, but it was probably only a one-time thing anyways." He finished dressing for one of the many parties they had to attend that week. He looked over at his beloved Liz. She looked beautiful as always, and he told her as much.

She just stuck out her tongue and laughed at him, turned, and told him, "Flattery will get you nowhere, Soul!"

He just smirked, "But it already has, m'lady."

"WHATEVER!"

They were walking down the hallway of their apartment when Liz stopped. She turned to look at her favorite painting. He knew as much by how much she talked about it.

"Hey Soul?"

"Yeah Liz?"

"What does this painting mean?"

He was shocked. How could she forget what her favorite painting, one of the best she ever painted, meant? How? He looked at it, intent on telling her. Really, he couldn't tell. All it was a picture of a blonde woman in a scarlet dress dancing with a man, who looked a lot like Soul, wearing a pinstripe suit. He wasn't sure, so he told her. She kept looking at it with a puzzled expression on her face.

He pulled her away, slightly scared, "We're gonna be late. Let's go. You can puzzle over the painting later."

* * *

><p>Today was the wedding day. Soul was both anxious and excited. For some reason though, he couldn't shake the feeling that something was about to go very wrong.<p>

As if the heavens had heard his thoughts, just then Tsubaki burst in, looked terrified.

"Soul! Come quickly! Something has gone very wrong with Liz!" He was scared, but he had to appreciate the universe's sense of humor, albeit a very dark and sordid humor.

He walked into her dressing room to find her… having a seizure. The girls, her bridesmaids, were looking at him worriedly. He pulled out is phone, and called 911. She needed help. NOW.

* * *

><p>Hours later, Soul sat in the Death City Hospital waiting room, waiting for news from Liz's doctor. His friends had all left, needing sleep, and they knew that Liz was still in good hands with Soul.<p>

So, here he was. People were looking at him with puzzled expressions on their faces. _It's probably cuz I'm still wearing my wedding clothes!_ He thought. Eventually, one lady got up and sat next to him. She was a complete stranger, but she had the courage to ask what had caused me to be here, wearing such fancy clothing. So, I told her that today was supposed to be my wedding day, but my wife had a seizure in her changing room. She told me she was here because her son got into a car crash, and told me all about him. I told her about my Liz, and how scared I was. I had no idea why, but here I was, pouring out my heart to a complete stranger. That was how bad it was.

Then, I saw him walking down the hallway. Liz's doctor. He did not look happy, and I knew that he was only going to deliver bad news.

"Soul Evans?"

"I'm over here, doc."

"Could I speak with you privately for a moment?" The doctor led him down a hallway, and stopped. "I'm sorry, Mr. Evans."

Soul's heart dropped to his feet. No good news started with "I'm sorry."

"Your wife-"

"Stop doc. I don't need any fluff. Just tell me what's going on with my Liz."

"I just need to ask a couple questions."

"Sure, doc."

"Did your wife seem to forget things, or seem to lose touch with some of her abilities? She told me she could paint. Did she lose the ability to do that, or something along those lines?"

"Yeah. She kept forgetting things. The other day she told me she didn't understand her favorite painting anymore."

"Did she go stiff at times? Has she had any other seizures?"

"The other day, her arm went all stiff. I didn't know what to do, but it went back to normal after a second. No, she hadn't had any other seizures." Soul then continued to answer questions, and the doctor left for a few minutes and came back. There was a worse expression on his face.

"Mr. Evans. Your wife doesn't have long in this world."

"What?" His voice was very small, heartbroken even. "We were supposed to get married today. Did you know that?"

"I'm so sorry, Mr. Evans. Yu asked for no fluff, so I'm not going to give you any. Your wife has a very rare genetic disease. It's called Huntington's disease, and it's a severe neurodegenerative disease. That's why it messes with her brain and nerves. I give her a couple months, and there's no way she can leave the hospital. Again, I'm sorry Mr. Evans." With that, he turned and left, leaving Soul with a shattered heart, a shattered mind, and a shattered life. With tears in his eyes, Soul went to the reception to ask if he could see his Liz.

He held her hand until morning.

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed it!<p>

Like a mountain, once at the peak, you can only go down.

-Nonmatter


	8. Chapter 8 - Empathy, not Sympathy

**A/N:** Here's another chapter, to make up for the lateness of the last one. I really like this chapter. Tell me what you think of Tsubaki in this one.

Anyways, hope you enjoy! *Serious Russian accent* Or else. HAHA. No. SERGEI JUST KIDDING!

*Clears throat* Anyway. Enjoy! (And no. I do not know what that was.)

- Nonmatter

* * *

><p>"Soul?" He opened his eyes and turned to the source of the voice. "What were you doing, just sitting on our couch with your eyes closed?"<p>

"Oh nothing Tsubaki. Just reminiscing. About Liz." He sighed. He didn't know why he was saying this. He never talked about his feelings. That was uncool. Besides, his friends hadn't reached sensitivity yet. That was REALLY deep layer. Oh well.

"Oh, Soul. I know how it feels to lose someone. It hurts. It's like someone ripped out a piece of your heart when they left. And there's nothing you can do about it."

"What? How would you know?" Soul was puzzled. Tsubaki was ever like this. She may be shy and sometimes withdrawn, but she was always calm and cheerful! Where was this coming from?

"I've only told Black*Star about this, since he's my closest friend, but I feel like you would understand." Soul was quiet. Black*Star huh? He had noticed those two getting closer, but it made sense, what with Black*Star's family heritage being Japanese like Tsubaki.

"I was really young. I don't exactly remember what happened, but something happened to my brother. He was much older than me, but I remember playing with him. He was a good man, and a better brother. I was so sad when my parents told me what had happened. You see, my brother had gone insane. He ended up killing a lot of people, and was put away behind bars. Two days after being arrested, he committed suicide. I loved him so much. We all did. I think it brought us closer together as a family, but I still hold a place I my heart for him." She smiled sadly. "It's good to tell someone else your pains. It helps with the pain. Helps you get over it. Don't think this is sympathy though. 'I'm sorry, that's terrible' just makes it hurt more, I think. I know what it's like, so I can empathize. It gets better, Soul, don't you worry. You just have to get up and move on. It does no one good if you sit around looking back, instead of ahead. Or, even better, thinking about what you're going to do now to help."

_Sometimes_, Soul thought, _wisdom comes from the strangest places._

"Thank you, Tsubaki. You know, maybe one day, I'll take you up on your advice. But for now, it just is too fresh a wound. The pain is still too great, even after months." He smirked, albeit somewhat sadly. "She never could understand why I chose law over music producing. I told her it was because law made more money, and a cool guy like me needed money. The truth? I wanted to become a lawyer for her, so I could support us later in life. I barely could keep up with the bills for one person, even with Liz working, as a music producer. I didn't want us to be in a bad place with money when we got our own place and had kids or something." He grumbled out the last part, "Not that I wanted kids with her or anything. Dads are uncool."

Tsubaki laughed. With that, she got up, and told him breakfast would be ready in just a little while. She even had the nerve to tell him to get off his lazy ass and go wake up the others. "Oh, and Soul? I'm glad we had this conversation. It was good for both of us, I think."

"I'm glad, too. It was good wasn't it? Either way, I better go wake everyone up."

_I have to give her mad props for what she just did,_ he thought, _it takes some serious courage to talk to me about all that. I have to return the favor sometime, cuz that's just what cool guys do. Maybe I should show her the sensitive layer? Nah. I'm not ready for that yet. Besides, she's gonna have to do better than that to peel back that layer!_

* * *

><p>Anyways, tell me what you guys think. Also, check my profile for updates! I'll try to post updates often. (Might even throw some teasers on there!)<p>

Reviews are the best! :)

Like a mountain, once at the top, you can only go down.

- Nonmatter


	9. Chapter 9 - The Noticing

**A/N:** HEEEEYYY! Sorry this is so late in the week, but I've been mulling over how o end the chapter. Not sure if I'm satisfied with how I ended it though.

Either way, ENJOY!

* * *

><p>Soul had decided he hated school. Hated Law in general. But for some reason, here he was, sitting in one of the lecture hall chairs.<p>

"Blah, Blah, Blah, when a prosecutor, Blah Blah Blahs, the defence lawyer, Blahh blahs, and blah blah blah. And no yelling, OBJECTION! This is NOT Phoenix Wright people."

What was this guy even saying? He made absolutely no sense, and he was talking so fast Soul didn't even have time to write it down! So, even if he did somehow figure out what the prof. was saying, he would never be able to take notes!

_Why does this have to be so damn difficult?! All the note taking and hyper-attentiveness required is making me break out into hives. Work is so uncool._ Soul thought, looking down at the notes he was taking. He sighed. He was 15 minutes behind wee the prof. was now. No point in even trying to take notes anymore.

It wasn't as if he was ever going to pass this class anyways. Sure, he was doing well enough before, even getting some high 90's on some of his tests! Although, that was back when all this work and studying had a purpose. Back when he was doing it to support Liz. And his future children with her.

_Where did that come from? I don't want kids. Kids are so uncool. _

_But they're so cute! How cool would it be to each a tiny version of yourself to be just as cool as you?_

He was going crazy. Here he was, talking to himself.

_What. That does not sound cool at all. All the crying and pooping and sleepless nights! A cool guy needs sleep._

_It's not as if we're getting any sleep now! And look at how cool we can still act. _

_That's not our fault. Goddamn nightmares. Besides, Liz wouldn't want children either. She's crazy enough without hormones raging! Remember that time when she got mad when she was on her period? We still have nightmares about that!_

_She was crazy. __**WAS**__. _The sobering thought came from nowhere. He ended the conversation with himself before he caused himself more pain.

Ugh. He needed to sleep more. He was sure if he took a nap, the sleep-deprived craziness would go away. Then as he heard the professor speak up, he remembered where he was.

"Mr. Evans? If you would like to not pay attention in my class, I would kindly ask you to leave. Such a shame really, you're one of my best students! Like Miss Maka here." He smiled. So nasty. The old guy was obviously hitting on one of the girls in the class.

One of the girls spoke up. "Thank you for the compliment sir, but I'm not interested. I don't get into sexual relationships with professors, no matter how much they offer to raise my marks further. I thought I told you this when I spoke to you after class." Oh SNAP! He could feel the tension in the air. He looked to see who spoke, and was thoroughly surprised. It was the pig-tailed girl! "And I was hoping to do this politely after class, but I might as well get over with it now. I need you to sign the form that allows me to move to a different professor for this class. Again, thank you sir." Damn. The tiny girl had some serious sass hidden somewhere. Crazy.

The professor looked mortified. Instead of responding, he awkwardly started up his lecture again. I looked up to see the girl looking at me. I mouthed a thank you, and she smiled shyly. After that, she went back to her notes. I was kind of sad that she was going to be leaving the class, for some odd reason. This girl was like a magnet, pulling me in. And I had no idea why.

The rest of class was uneventful, but when I was leaving, I spied pig-tails, Maka apparently, walking out. I raced to catch up to her, just so I could thank her properly.

"Hey! Wait!" I sped towards he, and she turned around, looking slightly surprised. "I never got to thank you properly." I was bent over, hands on my knees, catching my breath. Damn she was fast. Those long legs had a use I guess. "Anyways, I just wanted to thank you. You saved my ass from being kicked out there. Not only that, but you showed the asshole not to mess with you. I hate people like that." I then realised I was rambling, oddly, and stopped. "I'm Soul "Eater" Evans, by the way. Maka, right?"

"Yeah. Maka Albarn. Good to formally meet you." She turned to leave, but smiled slyly over her shoulder. "Oh, and no problem. It was my pleasure. Not every day were a girl gets to save the manly playboy's ass."

What.

I just stood there, dumbfounded as her hips swayed, and her long legs carried her away from me. Damn. Who knew someone with such a flat chest was able to make me drool, but then again, it's not every day when you see someone with endless legs, perfectly curved hips, and the nicest ass you've seen in a LONG time. Not to mention the sassy attitude. Too bad she made it perfectly clear she wanted nothing to do with me.

Maka Albarn, huh? Soul knew he had to keep an eye on this girl, lest she get away.

* * *

><p>Good? Not Good? Tell me in a review how I can improve, or shoot me a PM.<p>

Also, check my profile for updates.

Like a mountain, when at the top, you can only go down.

- Nonmatter


End file.
